Why do I cry for you?
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: Kagome sees InuYasha and Kikyo kissing. What is her reaction??? OneShot Songfic Kikyo Bashing PLZ Review
1. Why must I cry for you?

AN: OKAY so I don't own InuYasha or Kagome or Miroku or Shippo! But I own this story so don't copy it! Ahem... Well, Enough of that for now this is a story of InuYasha and Kagome it's a songfic one-shot unless requested otherwise... Oh yeah what else? Oh yeah there are some excerpts from the episodes "The Girl Who Overcame Time and The Boy That Was Just Over Come" and "Kagomes Voice and Kikyo's kiss" Well Enjoy!  
  
~Song~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Talking"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Crying for you  
  
By Hotaru-chan  
  
~Don't want to close the door  
  
~Don't want to give up on it  
  
~Don't want to fight no more  
  
'Maybe I should leave and never come back' Kagome thought sitting on the edge Of the well. 'I could probably seal this and close the door between dimensions. But...' Kagome thought 'but I don't want to give him up without a fight...Where did THAT come from? I mean he was Kikyo's to begin with. I just want to stop the fighting.'  
  
~We'll find a way around it  
  
~Where's the love we had?  
  
~We can make it last  
  
'I guess I should go home' she continued to think remembering what she just  
  
saw...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I love you. I've always loved you." InuYasha told Kikyo.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I thought he loved me...or at least cared about me...I thought I could begin a relationship and maybe even make it last...'  
  
~Tell me what I gotta be  
  
~Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
~Cause I can't live my life  
  
~The way you want me  
  
~You know we can't go on, living like we do  
  
~Do I have to cry for you  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
'He hates humans. I am a human. But Kikyo is a human too, or at least was. But she seems more... mature. Do I have to be mature? Do I have to be a demon? All he wants are the shards. Yes that must be why he has been so nice...' Kagome kept on thinking as tears rolled down her eyes. 'How could I be so stupid? How did I ever think I could live a life with him? I can't even live a life without him. I can't stand it! This makes me get a migraine.'  
  
~So tell me what it's for  
  
~If there's no winner in it  
  
~Nobody's keeping score  
  
~Let's start from the beginning  
  
~Can we make it last?  
  
~With the love we have  
  
'Why am I doing this? Why am I spending time with him searching for something that is of no use for me?' She thought desperately 'Because...Because I love him. I don't understand! Nothings fair in love and war. No one wins. No one keeps a score. I wish we could start from the beginning.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Way to go Kikyo" InuYasha said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm not her! Whoever 'her' is." Kagome answered angrily.  
  
"And I'm saying you've got to be her! Cause if your not there is no way you  
  
could  
  
smell so...sniff sniff... you're not her." InuYasha finished confused and a little embarrassed.  
  
"I know! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome answered even angrier.  
  
"Your right, Kikyo was cuter, much cuter..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
InuYasha's voice trailed off as angry tears sprung at Kagomes eyes.  
  
'Always Kikyo! I should have known! I just wish we could have met under different circumstances...'  
  
~Tell me what I gotta be?  
  
~Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
~Cause I can't live my life  
  
~The way you want me to  
  
~You know I can't go on  
  
~Living like we do  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
'I've tried to be as strong as her. I've practiced archery until my fingers bled! But I guess I'm still no match for her in his heart... Why can't I just forget him and live my life?' more tears stung her eyes.  
  
~Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night  
  
~Till the morning light, yeah  
  
~Do I have to say 'I won't let you get away!'  
The morning was coming and the first rays of light showed. Kagome turned to  
  
jump into the well when she heard some one shout out, "Where do you think your going?! I won't let you get away!" It was InuYasha  
  
~What do I gotta be?  
  
~Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
~I can't live my life, the way you want me to  
  
~You know I can't go on, living like we do  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
Quickly Kagome jumped into the well but somehow she had sealed the well with her tears. She sat at the bottom of the well still in the past crying. She felt warm arms embrace her and pick her up. "Why are you crying?" InuYasha asked while jumping out of the well. His question was answered with more tears. "Why do I have to cry for you?" Kagome said between sobs still on InuYasha's back who was running back to where Miroku and Shippo were waiting... _____________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it good? BAD? I need your comments so just press da button and make me happy  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. Do I have to cry for you?

AN: Kay. After a much needed vacation and because of popular demand. I have decided to add a second Chapter to this story. This time its in Inuchans POV and it's the same song. Im working on a Ch 3 already, so read review and Ill update.  
  
~Song~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Talking"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Crying for you (PT 2)  
  
By Hotaru-chan  
  
~Don't want to close the door  
  
~Don't want to give up on it  
  
~Don't want to fight no more  
  
InuYasha sat thinking by the edge of a cliff about what had just happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I love you. I've always loved you."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
That's what he had told Kikyo. Afterwards, the scent of kagomes tears had appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know what to do. Yes, he liked Kikyo, but as time passed he began to feel stronger and more confident of his feelings towards Kagome. However, He couldn't let go of either one. Damn it, when had he turned into an adult to receive so many responsibilities and preoccupations.  
  
~We'll find a way around it  
  
~Where's the love we had?  
  
~We can make it last  
  
I wish things would have never gotten this way. That Naraku had never shown up. F---- y-naraku! Why did you have to show up and ruin my already miserable life. Just couldn't help it could you? Me and Kikyo had all the love in the world. We could have made it last. But then. . . then I would have never met Kagome, or Shippo, even that monk. He had to admit. No matter how much he pretended, his new "family" was all that he had left, and so he wanted to protect them.  
  
~Tell me what I gotta be  
  
~Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
~Cause I can't live my life  
  
~The way you want me  
  
~You know we can't go on, living like we do  
  
~Do I have to cry for you  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
InuYasha felt fear in his heart. But what would Kagome want him to be? Kikyo had wanted a human. Does this mean Kagome wanted him to become human too? Yeah, he may not like humans that much, but the ones like Kagome were the ones who made his life worthwhile.  
  
~So tell me what it's for  
  
~If there's no winner in it  
  
~Nobody's keeping score  
  
~Let's start from the beginning  
  
~Can we make it last?  
  
~With the love we have  
  
InuYasha wished he and Kagome had met in different circumstances. 'Maybe, if we had met in her time things would have been better. Or if we had met before Kikyo. Or atleast without Naraku.' InuYasha sighed. All this thinking was making his head hurt. What was it Kagome called it? A migrane?  
  
~Tell me what I gotta be?  
  
~Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
~Cause I can't live my life  
  
~The way you want me to  
  
~You know I can't go on  
  
~Living like we do  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
There was also that Hoho guy. Hmph. 'I bet he must be a total fag.' InuYasha sat up startled. 'WHAT ABOUT IF KAGOME LIKES FAG LIKE GUYS?! No way he was gonna become a fag. A human, maybe, a demon, definitely, but a fag?! NONONONONO!!!!!' Then again he knew he couldn't go on much more like this. His feeling for Kagome grew stronger by the minute and what was he doing? Absolutely nothing. That is, until he smelt Kagomes prescence not far away.  
  
~Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night  
  
~Till the morning light, yeah  
  
~Do I have to say 'I won't let you get away!'  
  
The first rays of the morning sun filled the sky as InuYasha ran in the direction of Kagomes scent. 'This seems familiar. Wait a second. THIS IS THE DIRECTION TOWARDS THE WELL!!!' InuYashas mind as well as his heart and feet raced. As he got closer he saw Kagome. She was turning around and preparing to jump into the well when He yelled out, "Where do you think your going?! I won't let you get away!"  
  
~What do I gotta be?  
  
~Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
~I can't live my life, the way you want me to  
  
~You know I can't go on, living like we do  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~Do I have to cry for you?  
  
InuYasha couldn't believe it. Even after hearing his words Kagome jumped into the well. He slowed down to a walk. The salty scent of tears was still fresh in the air. He looked into the well hoping, begging to see his dear Kagome still there. Surprisingly, there she was, sitting at the bottom of the well still crying. He wrapped his arms around her and asked "Why are you crying?" He jumped out of the well and her awnser surprised him to no end. "Why do I have to cry for you?" Kagome said between sobs still on InuYasha's back. He couldn't believe it. Those tears she had shed were caused by him. He ran towards the place where the rest of the gang was waiting. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Are you happy now? Good? BAD? Better? I need your comments so just press da button and make me happy now ^^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
